


Nesting

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [23]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Character Study, Gen, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: The Robins all build their nests differently. And in that reveal something of themselves.
Series: DC Omegaverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to hint at character neuroses through personification of their nests.

Dick’s nest are built to be as inviting as possible. Lush pillows and blankets with plenty of space for others to curl up in it as well. It had always been that way. Not the result of Jason or Tim or Damian or any of the whole host of younger heroes that Dick would come to dote on. Bruce and the Titans remember Dick’s early nesting being like that – a place designed to be the heart of a pack and shared by the pack. Whoever wanted or needed comfort or affection more than welcome to the point where some wondered how Dick dealt with the more sexual needs of his heats.

However Dick’s nests are almost woofully impersonal. There is nothing of him or others brought to it by him. Only if someone purposely visits and brings items to leave will they be accepted into the nest.

The Titans, when on good terms, always ensure Dick’s nest was filled with evidence of them. Clothing purposely left behind sometimes without them even cuddling into the nest themselves.

Dick’s Gotham pack tended to more only leave things if they did spend time in the nest. Which meant that for most of the time there was evidence of one or two other members in it. It rare for it to be empty. Rarer still for it to have evidence of the full pack in it.

Whenever Slade worked with Dick long enough for the omega to build a nest he always took great pleasure in making it smell only of him.

For many members of the hero community Dick’s nest was a place of safety. Never strongly associated with someone enough to make them uncomfortable and there always being space for them to make it feel how they needed it to feel.

But those who really knew Dick always felt like it was lacking evidence of his own wants in it.

* * *

A lot of people assumed Jason just didn’t nest. But he does. Hidden in a lot of ways better than his safehouses, he has spots around Gotham for when his nesting instincts get strong. The Outsides know the location of three of his common nesting locations. The Bats only one.

Even if people found the nests they rarely assume they even are that. A level of threat and solitariness about them. They are not nests for a pack, nor are they nests for mates. They are nests for one.

The nests themselves are economically built for the most part. The fact they only are intended to fit one person means they are small and built from only the bare minimal requirements. Cheap blankets and pillows shoved into the hidey-hole with enough weaponry buried in them that if anyone approaches Jason will be able to defend himself.

In a way they are almost like panic-rooms. Tightly packed and stocked up to survive any outside threat but have little purpose other than that.

* * *

Tim’s nests are always cluttered. Filled with the pilfered items he’s taken from those he’s close to – both from his Gotham pack and Titans and anyone else he decides he wants to have the scent of nearby. Nobody daring to try and reclaim an item of theirs he has selected for his nest – something Kon and Bart learned through hard practical lessons.

Because the layers of clothes and photos and tech that make up the nest hide an extra layer along the exterior of traps. They’ve always been there in one form or another to protect the things Tim values. But as he’s gotten older and the threats more serious than properly owners coming back for their shirts or his parents dragging him out for a gala the traps have become more elaborate.

The only way into the core of the nest where Tim actually holes himself into, with his tech and his food reserves, is to wait for him to show you in. Kon thought about using his TTK to sense out the traps but changed his mind when he realised it would likely end with kryptonite being added to the defences.

Bruce likes to send Tim ideas for extra defences for it. Although he learnt giving the ideas through directed messages seems to make Tim go overboard the next time he builds one, taking it to be a message that he hasn’t built his nests good enough in Bruce’s eyes. So instead the ideas get left where Tim should find them – and Bruce quietly smug when he notices them in the next build.

The nest set-up giving Tim a feeling of control that few other parts of his life can replicate.

* * *

Damian tries to build what many would consider traditional nests. Tries to make them right in the way they’re supposed to be.

But no traditional nest would involve swords or knives like his does. Some better hidden within the expensive fabrics of the nest than others – an intentional display of threat with the true extend of it hidden. Anyone daring to get close will always be made aware of some of the weapons because they’re there to be easily reached by Damian to threaten anyone for coming close. Even those he trusts gets hissed at before he relents to let them enter. A holdover from being taught all should prove their worth before being allowed to approach.

The nests for the most part are only built out of rich items. Even the clothes he takes from his father and brother (singular most of the time, but sometimes he’ll demand some of Tim and Jason) are items from their formal-wear. Forced on them beforehand to be worn and gain their scents. He’s less successful at that plan with his friends, though considering they often don’t own clothes make of the fabrics he expects for his nest. Over the years items made from not the finest silks or purest cottons have crept into it as well although he denies every putting them there.

Still overall the nests presents at the highest standard and Damian prides himself on that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is goddessofroyalty if you want to chat about weirdly specific character-introspection using omegaverse.  
> Twitter is goddessofroyal


End file.
